The Real Folk Blues PartIII
by NinjaRage
Summary: This is a Spike/Faye fic.Spike is laying on the steps from where he died.A young girl comes and retrieves him.She takes him to a hospital.and he is frozen for three years..Faye,others,and the girl are a bit older when Spike awakens.Please R/R.
1. Part 1

Folk Blues (Part 3)  
  
*Disclaimer*I do not own Cowboy Bebop. By:Ninja_Rage  
  
It began to rain where Spike had died.The rain pattered on the ground as the men stnding in front of Spike still stood there speechless and shocked.As for Spike,he just laid there with the rain soking his hair and his blood stained clothing.A young girl had seen the explosions in the biulding and ran over.This girl appeared to know Spike because once she caught glimps of him she quickly ran over to him.The girl lifted Spike from the step and noticed he was badly damaged.She turned her head to the men who were now coming back to their sinces."What happened here gentlemen."The girl said in a calm tone."The man.He came in here and placed bombs everywhere.It seemed he made it to Vicious.But he seemed hardlt endured when he reached the top.When he came back down...He was like that.It seems that his last words were *bang*."One of the man said quietly. "Thank You."Replied the girl lifting Spike on to her shoulders."Hey!What are you going todo with him young lady?!"Cried one of the men starting to hold his gun up stepping forward."I`m taking him to the nearest hospital.and for your information i`m not as young as I look i`m actually 40 or 50 something.But with the body I have now i`m atleast 24."replied the girl again. "He`s dead!No one can help him now!"Another man shouted."That`s what you think." said the girl walking out of the building with Spike over her shoulders.   
  
The girl exited the building with men hanging their mouths open from her actions.The girl continued to walk down the muddy,damp streets with her booted feet.Her steps were silent against the ground.Her movements were swift and her body was strong to be holding up someone who was puttimg their full weight on her.  
  
Every now and then the girl would pat Spike`s back to see if her might flench or something close to that.She`d also check to see if his eyes opened at any time,too.Every time the girl took a step Spike`s head would bump against her leg causing her to limp up hills and down the roads.She`d even try and get someone to stop so they could drive her to the hospital.  
  
Finally in front of the girl and Spike was a hospital.The girl stopped walking and began to run as fast as she could.Still her foot steps were quiet along the puddled parking lot.  
When the girl entered the hospital she rushed to the counter.Since she and Spike were soked the woman the counter hung up who she was on the phone with and put her full attention on the girl."Yes!What`s wrong girl!"the woman shouted."I have an emergency!Is there anyway you could help someone who has stopped breathing and may be dead!"The girl shouted."Yes.We could do something,but it depends on what is wrong." "Well,this man I believe hasn`t been tended to for some time!."Shouted the girl.The nurse turned around and picked up a phone.In a matter on 1-2 minutes people with a bed strecter rushed down the hall.They carefully slid Spike onto it and rushed him to the back room.The girl followed.A man stopped helping push the bed and came to the girl."What`s this mans name?"He said. "His name is SPike Spiegel."She replied rushing down the halls with him."Right and your name?"The man asked jotting the names down."Melody Sharp."said the girl.The man jotted that down that asked her a series of more questions."How old is he?" "27." "Blood type?" "0." "you?" "I`m uh 24.and blood type b." Melody replied."How did you find him?" "He was laying on the bottom steps of a building that was blowing up in sepurate parts." "Whoah.I mean and are you related to him?" "No." "How`d you know his blood type and everything?" "It`s sort of a long story." "Well once he`s been fixed up or what he needs.Or maybe just during his sergery you can explain." Melody nodded as Spike was rushed into the sergery room. "We`ll have to wait here."Said the man."Yes."Replied Melody as she sat down.  
Spike was being tended to in the next room.The docters and nurses were working hard to find a way to wake him up.From all the tests and x-rays they did it took hours.Then the docters finally decided they had to freeze Spike.  
Melody was in the waiting place with the man.She had just completed her story when a docter came out of the room."Yes?How is he?"Asked Melody standing up swiftly."Well,I`m sorry but we`ll have to freeze him."said the docter."oh."said Melody looking down."It would take a matter of three years to properly heal his wounds."The docter continued."Well will you allow him to be frozen for that long?"asked the man standing with her."yes." "Alright then that settles it.He will be frozen,you will have to sign a few sheets and pay the fine."said the docter.Melody nodded."Can I see him?"asked Melody."yes,you may."replied the docter. Melody stepped through the door.She walked past the nurses who walked out of the room and stood beside Spike."It`s been so long Spike."Melody said kissing Spike on the forehead. She was hoping he would awaken so she wouldn`t have to pay a fee.She took Spike`s hand in hers and held it tighly."Have a nice long sleep,Spike,may you have good dreams."  
  
This is the last of this chapter.I hoped you liked it.There will be more soon.I actually enjoy writing this so the next chapter will be UP SOON!I hope you R/R! Bye! 


	2. Part 2

The Real Folk Blues (Part 3)  
By:Ninja_Rage *disclaimer*I don`t own Cowboy Bebop*  
  
Part 2:  
  
Melody squated down so her head was at the same lengh as Spike`s.She whispered in his ear."Spike.Your going to be frozen.In three years you will wake up.Things may change.I`ll visit you everyday until the day comes for you to awake.When you do I`ll show you around.I`ll try and help you remember where you belong.I just hope you won`t loose your memory."Still Spike sat there.Lifeless.Melody stood back up.The docter walked into the room."It`s time."He said. "Right."Melody said.Melody said a last goodbye to Spike and the crew came in and took Spike.Melody and the man followed.  
They had to be droven to get to where the place was where they froze people.When they got there the crew rushed through the rain with Spike.Melody folllowed quietly and quikly behind.When they were in the building Melody followed the crew to a room where they striped Spike down and put him in a tank full of water.Melody was alone in the room with Spike for a moment because the crew had to get a few things.She placed her hand on the tank."Oh Spike."She whispered.The crew entered the room.They told Melody to move to the waiting room.She did as told and waited.  
An hour passed when the crew finally came out of the room.Melody looked up.They smiled and said.In three years.Melody was lead by the docter to a counter where she paid three milloin.  
After that Melody did as she promised,for the next 3 years she visited the frozen Spike everyday until the day came for him to awaken.  
  
3 Years Later:  
  
Melody was walking torward the institution where they had froze Spike.  
She walked to the door opened it and walked in.She checked in at the counter and they told her it was time.Melody walked to the room and waited for the crew.The crew came and led her into the room.Melody nodded and they began to bring him up.Melody sat and watched as they anfroze him and did all the tests.  
Another hour had passed since Spike`s unfreezing.Melody was now allowed to walk over and see Spike.She placed her hand onhos head.Spike slowly revealed his big brown eyes as he woke up.  
"Am I dead?"Were his first words."No."She repied."What?Where am I?Who are you?"Spike asked quickly."Don`t get to excited you`ll pass out."Melody giggled."Hunh?"Spike moaned couirously."I`m Melody.and your at a freezing institution.You were frozen three years ago.I found you dead on the steps of the buling about a mile from here.You were badly endured and I knew you so I took you to the hospital.People said you must of killed a man named Vicious."Melody said calmy."Vicious?!What.I died.I remember it.I remember it all."Spike said calmy."Yes?"Melody said."What happened to Faye?and Jet?Edward?Ein?"Spike asked.Melody looked down."I don`t know Spike but i will help you find them."Melody replied."How do you know who I am?"Spike asked."I`ll tell you when we get back to the hospital."Melody promised.  
Spike got dressed and they went back to the hospital.Spike had to sit in a wheelchiar because he couldn`t walk right yet.Melody took Spike to his room.and helped him to his bed."Now tell me how you know who I am."Spike insisted."Alright."Melody said,"Now remember you mustn`t get excited or you`ll pass out." "Yeah." "ok here we go.Spike listen you probably don`t remember me but I remember you." "Keep on." "Ok well,Spike,I was frozen once too.I still have no memory before that but that doesn`t matter.Spike remember that accident that happened 50 years ago?"Melody asked  
What actident?" "It was all over the news.But, it was,well,Spike,let`s just say i`m an old friend from the past.Melody Sharp.Does that name sound familliar?"Melody said calmly."Well,no it doesn`t.I try not to think about the past much."Spike said calmly looking out the window noticing a few changes."Well,does the name SwordFish 21100 ring a bell?"Melody asked."Hunh?Wha`.Wasn`t that that colony that exploded 5 years ago?"Spike asked."Yes! It is.You were 25."Melody said grinning. "How do you know?"Spike asked."I`m getting to that."Melody said . "Do you remember working there before Spike?Melody asked. "Yeah ,slightly."Spike asnsered."Yes well,Remember your coliege Yugi Sharp?"Melody said."Yes.Well sorta."Spike replied rubbing his head."That was me."Melody said looking down."I started those tests on the human body remember?"Melody asked. "Yes.Yes I do remember."Spike said looking at Melody."I did a test on you."Melody started."I had to change my name because the government came after me.But that was after my accident.There was a girl.Her name was Faye.We recked into something and I was frozen.I was awaken before her though.I went to work at that SwordFish place.Then I met you.I did those tests a few months later.That`s how I knew everything about you."Melody said crossing her arms and looking down."I left Faye and the others to see if I was really alive."Spike said looking out the window."You left Faye?"Melody said gasping."Faye Valentine."Spike whispered."oh.That means she probably doing ok."Melody said looking at Spike."She`s was doing fine when I left her."Spike said pressing his hands against the window."Spike i`ll halp you find your friends."Melody said."That was what I thought you`d say."Spike smiled."Well?Don`t you want ot find them?"Melody asked."Sure.I guess."Spike replied."Your allowed to leave today but your under my supervision."Melody explained."ok.Well lets go then."Spike said tring to stand up.Melody wheeled around the wheelchair and they left the biulding.  
  
"I think your on the news Spike."Melody said looking down as she pushed Spike along the road."Oh joy."Spike said sarcastically."*sigh*Your the same Spike.You don`t get jumpy about practically anything."Melody giggled."You said if I get excited i`ll pass out."Spike said."oh.oh yeah.Well in that case stay on what your doing."Melody smiled.They stopped at places asking if people knew Spike`s friends but know one seemed to."Let`s start by asking people if they know Jet`s ship the HammerHead."Spike suggested."Ok"Melody shrugged."Excuse me but have you heard of the HammerHead?"Melody asked someone."no.no."The person said."ok thanks anyway."Melody smiled and kept rolling Spike on."Have you seen a ship called the HammerHead?"Spike asked a little girl."Yup!"Said the little girl."Wha`?Really?"said Melody and Spike."Yup!That`s where Ein came from!"the little girl shouted."EIN?!"Spike shouted."You bet!"she shouted."Edward came through here with her doggy Ein!She told me and a few other people stories about that ship!"The girl shouted."Wow,do you know where it is now?"Spike shouted."Um.Well I saw it park at some Ship dock."the little girl said pointing torward east."Great thankyou!"They shouted and wheeled off leaving the girl standing there.  
  
They scrabbled to the dock.Spike saw lots of ships but no Hammerhead."Damn there not here."Spike said."Wait that ship it looks similar to Hammer Head!Spike shouted pointing to it."Hey you think they`re in that bar over there?"Melody said pointing to the bar."yeah."Spike said while Melody began to push.  
They got to the bar."Melody if they`re in there I don`t want them to see me like this."Spike said."Sigh*Ok get up and try to walk."Melody said.Spike wobbled out of the chair and tried to stand straight.Finally spike caught his ballinsand walked straight.Melody pushed the wheel chair to the side and walked in the bar behind Spike.When they were inside the bar Spike looked around.Melody looked too.Spike smiled and walked up to the counter.Melody kept an eye on him and walked to the opisit side of the counter so she could leave him alone.Spike leaned over the counter."Whiskey."He said to the bar tender.The bartender finished polishing his glass and poured wiskey into the glass.He laid it infront of Spike.Spike heard a gasp beside him after he spoke.  
Melody sat in the corner sipping her bloody marry watching Spike closely.In the corner of Spike`s eyes he could see that the girl beside him was looking out of the corner of her eye at him.She mumbled a few words but Spike could not hear.The girl turned around facing Spike.She smashed her cigerette into the ash tray and spoke."Spike?It couldn`t be!" from the pool table where a fimilliar man had been playing pool Spike heard another gasp and he heard a shout."No way!"Spike turned to face the girl."and who might you be?"He said taking a sip from his whiskey.People were now starring at them."Spike?But you died 3 years ago!!!" Everyone was starring now. "..." "Spike!?" "Faye?" The girl jumped back.The girl had a short sleevless blue jean vest with the sleeves torn of,little strands hung down from them.She had a long red tub top.and brown lever pants that tied in the back,her shoes were black bootswith heals.The boots came up to her ankles and were loose at the top."unbelieveable."Said the man playing pool.Spike put down his whiskey glass and smiled."Faye?"He said once more."Spike?"The girl asked shaking her head.Melody took another sip from her bloody Marry and stood up."Faye.You`ve changed."Spike said grinning.The girl`s eyes windend."Spike?Your your alive?"She said."Yes."Spike replied."Spike you,your alive.I thought you died."Faye said looking at his face."Spike."said the man playing pool.Spike turned his head and smiled."Jet?"Spike asked."Yeah.That`s me."Jet said putting the pool stick away.Melody stood up."Have you found your friends ,Spike?"She asked."yes."Spike smiled.Faye`s eyes began to water."Spike your back."she said.Faye took two steps forward and then stopped.She began to walk again after thinking about something.Faye reched up and hugged Spike around the neck.Spike gpd and his arms stuck beside him.Faye whispered into his ear."I missed you.""Well,Faye let`s get out of this bar."Spike said.Faye nodded."I`ll get Jet."She said stepping back then paying the bar tender for his and her drink +Jet`s.Melody paid the bar tender and they all walked out.  
  
Faye helped Spike outside because he began to grow wobbly.When they got outside Melody looked at Spike."Looks like I`ll be on my way then Spike."She said."Yeah,well thanks for everything."Spike said back."I hope we meet again."Melody said smiling."yeah."Spike said.Melody said good`bye and walked away."Wait.I thought I was under your supervision!"Spike shouted."I`ll tell`em we found your family!Your fine with them!"Melody shouted back."Right!"Spike said smiling.Soon Melody was out of site."Who was she Spike?"asked Faye."Oh,just an old friend."Spike said smiling.  
Faye,Spike,and Jet walked back to the ship.Faye showed Spike his old room."Spike."Faye said."Yeah?"Spike asked."I so glad your alive." "Me too.I`m glad i`m alive, but i thought I died for a reason." Faye smiled.Spike turned his head and saw that he now had a balcony in his window."wow.When did that get there?"Spike asked. "Two years ago.Jet remodled the ship a little bit."Faye said."No wonder I couldn`t tell which shipwas Jet`s."Spike said.Faye shut the door behind her and locked it.Spike turned his head."I thought we should be lone to talk about what has happened."Faye said lifting Spike up by the hand so she could show him the balcony . "Tell me Spike."Faye said when they were at the balcony."What?"Spike asked. "What have you been up to."Faye replied."oh,well,Melody told me that I was frozen for 3 years.Melody was my coliege at where at worked when I was 25."Spike said."oh."Faye whispered.Faye yawned."It`s been along day."She finally said.Faye tilted her head to where it was laying on Spike`s shoulder.Spike looked at Faye with a surprized expression.Then Spike yawned.Spike followed suit with what Faye did and layed his head on hers.Faye wrapped her arms around Spike.Spike jumped up when she did this."Is something wrong?"She asked."Faye.When I left that day.To see if I as really alive.It seemed like you didn`t tell me everything you wanted to.Was there something else you needed to say?"Spike asked.Faye looked up with tearing eyes."yes."She replied."What was it?"Spike asked."I love you."Faye said burring her head into Spike`s chest.Spike gasped.His eyes widend."Faye?"Spike said shocked.Faye began to cry.Spike smild then took his thumb and endex finger and wrapped them round her chin.He lifted her chin up to where they had eye contact."Faye.You know you could of told me this along time ago."Spike smiled."I could of?"Faye said between a sniff.Spike leaned his head down.As he moved closer and closer his eyes began to shut.Faye brought her head up slowly and closed her eyes.Spike`s lips enclosed on Faye`s as they shared a passionate kiss.Faye brought them apart and looked down."Faye?"Spike asked."Yes."Faye replied."I love you,too." 


	3. Part 3

The Real Folk Blues (Part 3)  
By:Ninja_Rage  
*Disclaimer*I don`t own CB.  
  
Part 3:  
  
Faye`s eyes widened.Spike turned Faye torward his bed.He took Faye by the wrists and lowered her to the bed."Spike."Faye whispered as she got compfortable on Spike`s bed.Spike slid off Faye`s vest and threw it to the ground.Spike leaned down and planted a kiss on Faye`s lips."Wait Spike.What happened with Julia?" "She`s gone now.I couldn`t help but love her and you.But now I know my true feelings belong to you." Faye smiled.Faye undid Spike`s tie and dropped it on the floor.Faye slid off her boots and the landed to the floor and Spike did the same.Faye pulled Spike down onto her.Faye kissed Spike`s neck.Spike held on to Faye`s side."I never thought i`d end up with you Faye Valentine."Spike said into Faye`s ear.Faye smiled."Same here."She said.Spike untied Faye`s pants and slid them off and threw them to the floor.Faye slid off Spike`s shirt revealing his strong soft chest.Spike slid off Faye`s tube top revealing her braw(she is actually wearing one).Faye undid Spike`s pants and put them on the floor.Spike leaned down and began to plant kisses all over Faye`s chest.Faye put her hand through Spike`s fuzzy ,green hair.Spike moved his hands torward Faye`s back.He slid his fingers underneath the snap and pulled his finger up causing the braw to unsnap.Spike slid it off and smiled.Faye smiled back.Spike hugged Faye`s waist and moved down to her underwear.Spike took both of his index fingers and slid her underwear down.He sild it past her feet and threw it to the ground.Faye laid there completely nude as Spike kissed her.Faye wrapped her arms around Spike and held on to him weakly.Faye used her feet to slide off his underwear and thrust them to the ground.Spike slid down to Faye`s waist line.Spike looked up at Faye.Faye just smiled and laid back.Spike`s man hood seemed to find Faye`s woman hood quite easily.  
As Spike thrusted in and out Faye moaned silently.She said his name between moans and gasps for air."Spike.Spike."Faye moaned into the air.Spike stayed at his slow pase so he would not hurt Faye."Harder,faster."Spike heard this cry from Faye.He went a little harder and a little faster.Faye started to sweat and so did Spike after a while.Faye pulled Spike to her,she hugged tighly.Spike breathed deadly.Faye held Spike against her breast.Spike felt Faye enhale and exhale every time she took a breath.The room felt moist and warm from sweat.Faye moved her hand to Spike`s head."I love you Spike Spiegel."Faye whispered."Ditto."Spike said .Faye laid her head on Spike`s.Spike just sat there breathing deaply and thinking.  
Spike thinking of his past:  
"Julia!"  
"It`s all over,dream." "Yeah,Just a dream."  
"Have you heard this story.About the cat that lived a million lives and died a million deaths?"  
"Yeah.It`s a good story."  
"I hate that story.""hunh?" "I always hated cats you know that!"  
"Where are you going."  
"You know Spike .How you were always telling me to stop thinking about the past and think about the future!Well your the one who`s caught in the past!"  
"Look at my eyes Faye.One of them are fake because I lost it in an accident."  
"Don`t tell me that!You never told me about your past before.So don`t start!"  
"Your just going to throw your life away like it was nothing!?" "I`m going to see if i`m really alive,not to die."  
"Vicious has to be stopped."  
"You know i`m the only one that can kill you and set you free." "Same goes for you,Vicious."  
"Bang..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
That`s all he remembered from before he was frozen and Melody coming.Spike realized that Faye had fallen asleep.Spike slid out of Faye`s grip and picked up his clothes,setting Faye`s on the bed next to her.Spike slid on his pants and went to take a shower.  
Spike stepped into the bathroom,shut the door,and locked it.He turned the knob on the shower to warm.He pulled the shower curtain around the shower and took off his pants.Spikewent into the shower and stood for a moment.He let the water just fall to his face and threw his hair.The water beated against him slightly as he began to think of all the times Faye had helped him nursed him with care.He thought of ?Julia and how he would of never betrayed her if she was still alive.Poor Faye,if Julia was still alive she`d have no chance to get hold of him.Did that mean he didn`t love her?Or did he but he just couldn`t choose which one?Spike began to wash up.In five minutes he was done.  
He stepped out of the shower and dried himself.He put on his clothes and walked back to his room to see that Faye was just standing by the balcony in one of Spike`s plain,white,long shirt.Spike walked up next to her."Spike."Faye said looking staight out into space."Yeah?"Spike replied."If Julia,were still alive would you....still be with her?"Faye finished."Faye.I.I can`t answer that to tell you the truth." "You can`t." "It doesn`t mean I don`t love you though." "Oh.Really?" "Yes." "So would you still love Julia?" "Faye." Spike leane dover Faye`s shoulders. "Am I just a toy?" "No,your what I love." "What?" "I love you I really do." "Spike?!" "What." "You still love Julia it`s in your eyes!" "I miss her,yes,but I love you know.Your,Faye,I love you." "Spike.I can`t believe you." "Faye.I would kill myself to save you. " "You probably would knowing you Spike." "Faye.I love you.So much.I can`t explain."  
Faye turned around and hugged Spike.Spike rested his chin one Faye`s head."You look really nice in that shirt,by the way." "*giggle*Spike."  
Spike watched Faye dress and they went down to where Jet was cooking."So what`s on the menu today,Jet?"Spike asked."Shrimpcaserole."Jet replied."Hey.By the way I haven`t seen you two for at least n hour what have ya`ll been up to." "Well we`ve been around."Faye smiled. "Oh.Right."Jet smiled."So what`s the news about Edward?"Spike asked."That`s are you target."Jet said. "What?" "We`ve been tring to find Edward and Ein."Faye said walking down steps to get to the table.Spike followed."I heard Edward went through Mars.A young girl told me she told stories of beening aboard the HammerHead.That`s how I found you guys."Spike said. "Oh really?"Jet asked. "Then she must not be far."Faye said."While i`m thinking about it.Spike who was that other girl you were with." "It was Melody Sharp.She was a coliege at where I used to work." "oh"  
Jet served the Shrimp Caserole to them and they scarffed it down."That was horrible!"Faye shouted falling over on Spike."BLAH!"Spike shouted and his head fell on his plate."Well.You could keep it to yourself."Jet said crossing his arms.Faye sat up."I think I wnt to be excused." "me.too." Faye and Spike stood up .  
They rushed to the bathroom and threw up.They fell back ."That was discusting."Spike finally said. "HAhahaha" "Hahaha" "spike?" "yeah haha." "Lets go to your room." "Why." "I wanna talk to you about something." "ok?"  
They walked to Spike`s room.Faye walked over to the balcony.Spike followed."So what is it?" "Spike I know where Edward is." "What?Why didn`t you tell Jet?" "He`d just make me do something I didn`t want to." What do you mean?" "Jet always wants to do things his way ever since you left,he said you were trouble." "Me,Trouble." "Yeah.you." "Faye.I`ll help you get Edward." "Oh that would be great Spike." "Well how do you know where she is?" "I have a controll attached to her so I can keep track of her." "Oh" "She`s in trouble Spike." "What?" "She was caught be the government." "They need her to hack into something.I found that out." "Oh I see." Well anything else?" "Yes.She could die if she doesn`t do it." "Well then is there anything else?" "Yeh.Edward doesn`t know what there talking about.Someone ran away from the government and Edward has to find her or the information they need." Spike thought about what Melody had said.She said she was being chased by the government and she had to change her name.But that was atleast 5 years ago."Spike.We`ve got to save her." "yeah,I agree." "Spike we have to put out what happened.So that was nothing.We can`t get together it will just mess us all up!" Spike looked out into the depthsof space and waited for Faye to finish."I`ll put it out sure." "Right.Now that`s settled." "Faye.I just hope we can both stay alive." "yes." "when will we leave?" "When Jet`s asleep." "Right."  
  
It was late at night.Everyone was sleeping but Faye and Spike."I`m ready ,you?"Spike asked lifting up a small rucksack."I`m ready."Faye said."SO where excactly are we going?"Spike asked. "Well we`ll take your ship and mine.and we`re going to a spacecraft a drift in space." "Right." "Faye." "What?" "Nevermind." "ok then.let`s go."  
Spike and Faye got into their ships."Someone found your ship somewhere around where you went and brought it back to us,we kept it in good condition." Faye said. "Godd thanks."Spike replied.  
  
That`s it for this chapter.The next one will be up soon.And as for my friends Britni and Heather i`m going to kill you if oyu laugh at my story.Over THE PHONE! 


	4. Part 4

The Real Folk Blues (Part 3)  
By:Ninja_Rage  
"Disclaimer"I dont own CB  
  
Part 4:  
  
"We have to go now.Ready Spike?"Faye asked."Yes.Let me just get the hang of this again." "You couldn`t of possibley forgot how to use your ship have you!?" "No I just .Well It`s been three years!" "Well we have five minutes." "Ok.I`m ready." "are you sure?" "Yes let`s get out of here." "5,4,3,2,1....BLASTOFF!"Faye shouted.They both zoomed off into space."So where is this place?"SPike asked Faye. "If should be in the orbit of Mars somewhere.If you see something like a pale red light.Thats them." "Right."  
  
"Faye?" "Yeah Spike." "Do they know we`re here?" "No why?" "Because.Well nevermind." "What?" "Ok are those bullets coming for us?" "WAHHH!"Faye said making a curl with her ship so she could dodge a buillet."Damn that was close." "Yeah ." "How the Hell do they know we`re here?"Faye said looking both ways."May be your radar is at their base and they can also track you down.:" "You know I think your right Spike." "Damn this day gets better and better."SPike laughed. "IT IS NOT FUNNY!" "Alright.ok.I just find it funny." "WAHH!ER!"Faye said shaking her hands."Hey Faye." "what now..__." "Let`s kick some ass." "YEAH!"  
  
SPike and Faye flew down doudging and shooting bullets ."Spike i`m going in form the back!" Faye said making a u turn around the government spacecraft."Right I`ll head in through the front." Just as Spike said that a bullet clanged on his ship`s wing sending him swirling down ."DAMN!" "SPike!" "I`, going to crash into the s\governmetn spacecraft!" "Let`s hope it doesn`t explode!" "right." Spike pulled back the gears as hard as he could.Spike swirled into the goverment garage.(Where they kapt all their ships).Spike forced the door opened and leaped out with his gun.GOvernment people rushed in to kill him or to see if he was already dead.Spike and scrapes and a few deap wound in his leg.Spike pressed his back against his ship and held his gun close to him.A man stepped up and saw that Spike wasn`t in his ship."He`s not here!"He shouted .Spike slipped into a corner where he awaited the people to leave.  
  
The government people rushed around with their guns searching for Spike.Spike heard gun shootings coming from the back of the garage.From the dust he saw Faye walk through. She had busted the wall down with her ship."I had to park it."Faye said helping Spike up."yeah."Spike said .The government men ran back into the garage."They`re in here!"one of them shouted."damn"Faye whispered taking a bomb out of her pocket.She bit off the top and threw it.Faye covered her head when it blew up.Smoke,dust and scraps from the garage were everywhere."C`mon."Faye said grabbing Spike`s arm and leding them out.Faye was hoping that the door to the ship would have opened but it was locked shut.You needed a password to get in it."Well it looks like we have to climb."Faye said looking up."Climb to what?"SPike asked. "Oh we can bust a hole in the roof big enough to fit into to." "Right.." Faye shot the door making dents every few inches aprt going up."I can`t shoot or blow up the door but I can dent it."Are we supposed to climb on the dents you made?"SPike asked ."Yeah.We can do it." "what ever." Spike slid his hand on one of the dents and began to climb up.Faye followed.  
  
When they reached the top.Spike shot his gun creating a dent in the top of the spacecraft.Faye shot another round making a hole.Spike looked through."Throw in a bomb." Spike said looking down."Right."Faye said biting off the tip and throwing it in to the spacecraft. A man heard the clang of the gun of the roof."SHoot up!"He shouted.All the men started shooting up as soon as the bomb went off exploding the area.(The space craft is very humungous)Faye jumped down followed by Spike.  
Faye ran to a corner followed by Spike.Faye pressed a button on the elevator door they came across.When it opened there stood a man holding Edward by the back collar."Faye!Faye!"Edward shouted."Edward!"Faye shouted and held her gun up to the man.Faye pulled the triger as the man pressed the button going up.But he was to late she had shot him.Edward ran into Faye`s arms.Then to government people peared behind Faye and Spike ."ehh" "ehh" Faye and Spike were shocked with a stun gun."Faye Faye.Spikey."Edward shouted being pulled away from them.  
  
Whan Spike and Faye woke up.They were tied back to back together."Wha` the?"Spike said still regaining conciousness."Ohhh."Faye moaned waking up.Faye tried to pull her arm up to rub her eyes but it was stuck."What?."She shouted. Spike tried to nudge forward but he was stuck."damn."Spike whispered ."Shit were stuck together Spike!"Faye shouted."*sigh*Tied together."Spike siad. "So you finally awoke."Said a voice in the dark.Spike and Faye were in a room with the spotlight right on them.They were tied together back to back and both of them were in a chair.The chairs were tied together too.The rest of the room was dark.The spotlight that shone on Spike and Fayewas dim.Like when you see a light shining in the rain.Dim."Who,who are you?"Faye shouted."I`m just a friend."the man said."A friend my ass ."Spike spat."Heheheh."The man laughed."You know your going to die once we`re out of these ropes!"Faye shouted."Ha haha.Is that so?"The man grinned. "I`m afriad i won`t be here when you get out." "Ih.and why is that!?"Spike shouted."YOUR friend Edward is going to have to tell you that.hahahaha!"The man laughed.Edward was brought out beat up and chained."EDWARD!"Faye shouted."What have you done to Ed?"Spike growled."Oh she just won`t corraperate,so I had to have her treated like we would anyone else.and we needed imformation from her.She`s the only one that we could find to hack in the computer and get the imformation."The man said.  
  
That`s it for this chapter.Sorry but you`ll have to wait for the next.Bye!Hoped you liked it! 


	5. Part 5(end)

The Real Folk Blues (Prt 3)  
By:Ninja_Rage  
*Disclaimer*I don`t own CB.  
  
Part 5: ~  
  
  
  
"You`re a sick man!"Faye shouted throwing her head forward."HAHAHAHA!"Laughed the man aloud."Damn!How could you do that to a thirt-sixteen year-old!"SPike shouted.  
  
"Because I can."The man said turning to Edward who`s eyes were watering ."Now Edward.Tell your friends what this is information is for."The man cackled."Edward SAY NO!!"Shouted Edward.One of the men who brought her in smacked her."Watch your mouth kid."He said."Now Edward spit it out!"the man shouted."Faye Faye.Spike Spike."Edward whispered."well?"Asked the man."The information is for the government to find someone they must get rid of and to figure corddenents to something."Edward said quietly."Edward you know what that something is say it!"The man shouted."The cordenents are for the government to find a man named Mr.S.Speigel.Who has enterfeired in the governments work."Edward replied silently.  
  
Spike gasped.Faye turned her head facing Spike."Good job Edward."The man laughed and walked back to Spike and Faye."hahahahhahhaheheheeehmmm..Now i`m sorry mr.and miss but i`m afraid you know to much.I afraid I have to kill you."The man spat.Spike and Faye growled at the man and Edward gasped.  
  
Suddenly a dagger flew and hit the ropes on the chair cutting them off.Faye and Spike pulled forward and losened themselves from the chair."what the Hell was that?!!"Cried the man.Edward shouted with glee."It`s JET JET!!!!!!!!!"She shouted."I never knew he knew how to target a dagger."Spike thought.  
  
Out of the shadows Jet walked torward them.Faye smiled and directed her gun to the man who had tied them up."Good bye."She said firing off the gun but the man dodged it."damn!"Faye shouted.The two men that were handling Edward dropped her and started shooting at Jet and Spike.Faye was after the man.Edward who was now on the ground smiled and stood up.Jet killed the two men and Faye was still after the one man.Spike ran back to Edward who was jumping for joy.Spike took out his cig. lighter and fired it up.He placed it by the key lock on the chains and melted one end so it could be loose.He signaled for Jet and Jet took a dagger and unlocked the chains.Edwrad jumped into Spike`s arms and squeezed tight.  
  
Faye who had left into the shadows ran back to Spike,Jet,and Edward."There is more coming!"she shouted .Spike and jet looked up and nodded to each other.Spike picked up Edward and they ran to catch up with Faye.  
  
Faye charged her gun and laid against the wall to wait for the others.Spike,Ed,and Jet finally caught up."Alright.They`re coming from behind this wall."Faye whispered."So where do we attack from?"asked Spike."Well spike you`ll have to just follow my cue and attck them where ever they come from."Faye answered as Spike put Ed down."Edward take this gun with you.Shoot it if someone is near."Faye said handing Edwaard a gun."Right!"Edward shouted.  
  
The government men steadly ran with their guns down the hall approuching Spike,Faye,Jet,and Edward.  
Faye shook her head and leaped out shooting 8 rounds out toward the men.Spike followed with Jet and Ed.  
"Ok when i say go spread out shooting them!"Faye shouted.They nodded toward each other and awaited Faye`s signal."Go!"She shouted and they all spread out firing at the men.  
  
Jet was keeping an eye on Edward to see if she was ok.  
A government man shot a bullet at Edward who didn`t see it coming.Jet gasped and began to run toward Edward."NO!EDWARD!"He shouted leaping in the way of the bullet.Edward turned around as the bullet entered Jet`s heart."JET!JET!"Edwrad shouted falling to the ground.SPike and Faye didn`t notice him get shot and kept shooting from the hiding places."edward..Watch out.(breath)The people they could kill you,they are going to destroy you if you don`t escape.(Cough)(cough)."Weezed jet."jet.Jet.What are you saying?"Edwrad asked as her eyes began to water up."goodbye."Jet weezed laying his head over and dieing."NO!JET!"Shouted Edwrad blinking tears away.  
  
Edward kissed Jet on the cheek and lifted his gun she lifted hers as well.Spike noticed Edwrad and wondered why she was cring."damn I think something happened by Edward and Jet."Spike whispered to Faye who shot her last round before reloading her gun."Yeah?What makes you say that?!"Faye shouted reloading her gun."Ed`s crin`"Spike answered firing off a bullet shooting a man.  
  
Edward smiled and lifted the gun to the man that shot the bullet and pulled the trigor.The man fell to the ground with a cry and then died.Edward smiled again and began shooting everyone of the men she could get to as they fired s well from their hiding places.  
  
"Faye!?What happened to that man!"Spike shouted."I don`t know he got away!"Faye shouted back.  
  
Later:  
  
All the men were dead . Faye ,Spike and Edward were ok.But Faye didn`t notice the man that tied him up anywhere."Where could he be?What could`ve happened to him?"Faye asked herself."heheehemm."giggled a fimiliar voice.  
"The laugh."Faye thought.Spike heard a gun click.and turned.Suddenly a gun shot came from behind him and he heard a shout of pain this time.  
Spike turned around.There was Melody standing on a plank.She had shot one of the man`s reinforcements that was about to shoot him."Melody?How did you find us?"Spike asked."I never did stop keeping an eye on you.I said I`d leave it up to the people you were with but it seems one of them has died."Melody said smiling.Spike turned and noticed Jet on the ground with Edward beside him looking at him."Jet!"Spike shouted running up to him.  
  
"Jet got shot.And now he`s gone."Edward said cring."Jet.Damn.Everything is so screwed up and confusing."Spike said angrily."Oh well.It was his time i guess.We can`t let that get us down."Spike said standing up."Spike there goes that laugh again"Faye said reloading her gun.  
Melody sighed."Spike you`d better leave.I have to take care of this."Melody said looking straight ahead."no.we will handle this together."Spike said turning to Faye.Melody walked to the middle of the room with the others.As soon as she got there more reinforcements steped out of the shadows.  
"Damn there`s more of them!!?"Faye shouted."Damn."Spike said."Aim!"The man shouted.*chickchit.*was the sound of the men aiming their guns."FIRE!"The man shouted.Then all at once the men started firing and shooting at them.Spike ran toward Faye and blocked her shooting off his gun.  
  
Meldoy was infront of Edwrad shooting off her gun.and Faye lifted her gun perching her hands on Spike`s shoulder shooting off her gun and Edward was back to back with Melody shooting the people behind them.Melody rolled to the side dodging a bullet when she felt a sting shoot through her back."aughhauu.."Meldoy spat spitting up blood."Melody!"Spike shouted turning his head while firing.Melody landed to the ground on her stomache."Melody!"Spike shouted running up to her.Faye gasped and ran toward Edward to help her shoot people.  
  
Faye and Edwrad were now ducking and Spike had Melody in his arms.  
The government men stopped shooting to reload.Then Faye pulled a bomb out.She bit off the top spat it to the ground and through the bomb at the man who started it all.The bomb blew up,yes.But the man was still alive and signaling for the men who were left to shoot them.  
  
"Melody."Spike whispered."It`s over.It`s all over for me,Spike."Melody whispered."Spike.It`s because of me your in all this trouble.me.I did this.It was my fault for Edward.Poor Edward I put her through this.If only I hadn`t run away from the government.None of this would have happened.If only I hadn`t did those tests,If only I hadn`t killed those people.If only I hadn`t met you,Spike.None of this would have happened.Hehhe.It`s funny I tell you this now.But I loved you Spike.I wanted everything to do with you.I wanted to be yours.But I guess I was just stupid.I can`t believe what i`ve caused.Well Spike,I just want you to remember me as I was before.Yugi Yanentiko Sharp.22.Don`t remember me as this please just remember me from the past...:  
  
Spike bent down and kissed Melody on the forehead."Goodbye."He said sliding her dead body out of his hands.Spike stood up turned around pointed his gun toward the man who did all of this and fired."ahhughh!"the man shouted falling to the ground."Bullseye."Spike whispered silently.Faye`s eyes widened and the men stopped shooting.They turned their heads to see the head man was dead."Damn!"Lots of them shouted.Then Faye grinned and through a bomb she had ready .It blew up the whole area causing Faye,Spike,and Edward fall to the ground and the government people`s body parts flew this way and that.  
  
13 minutes later:  
  
Spike`s eyes opened slowly.Faye sat up and Edward was still loadly passed out.Spike rubbed his face and sat up.Faye looked at him."Damn."Faye giggled ."What a day."Faye said smiling."It`s not funny."Spike said looking at the ground."Faye turned her head."Spike I know our friends have died but we can be proud we have each other!And look Ed is still alive!"Faye shouted."Let`s just leave."Spike said standing up."Right."Faye said lowering her voice picking up Edward.Spike walked to the garage with Faye little ways behind him.  
  
"Edward will go with me."Faye said calmly laying Edward in her ship."Right.ok."Spike said looking back at the place where Melody-Yugi had died.Faye entered her ship and waited for Spike to enter his.Spike just sat there starring."poor Spike."Faye thought.Spike closed his eyes and sighed."So,should I bring her with me?"spike asked himself.Faye who had over heard the question answered:"Leave her here.I`m sure that`s what she`d want." "Right."Spike said entering his ship.  
  
  
Back aboard the HammerHead:  
  
Spike walked inside the ship with Faye behind him.She set Edward down on the couch."Well."Faye said."We`re all alone."Spike said looking down ."Spike."Faye said walking over to him."What?"Spike asked looking back up.Faye walked up to Spike and put her rms around him and pulled him close."Spike."Faye said nussling into his chest.Spike who had his hands in his pockets didn`t smile or anything he just stood there."You know I went back to the red dragon to see if I was really alive ."Spike started."I was dead,Free."He finished."What are you saying?"Faye asked holding him tighter.Spike lifted his gun to his head.Faye looked up and smacked the gun from his hand causing it to shoot in the air."Damn IT SPIKE!!What are you tring to do!"Faye shouted as her eyes began to water up."Faye."Spike whispered.Faye started to cry and leaped back into Spike`s arms.This time Spike put his arms around Faye and laid his head on hers.  
  
Then Spike couldn`t believe it.He had single tears falling from his own eyes.Faye felt them against her head.She looked up.Faye took her thunb and wiped his tears away."I love you."Faye whispered smiling.  
  
~*THE END*~ 


End file.
